<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paved With Good Intentions by Owlways16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497061">Paved With Good Intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlways16/pseuds/Owlways16'>Owlways16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buckle up, Dealing with Consequences, More tags to be added, Multi, Post 5x11, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlways16/pseuds/Owlways16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeling with the aftermath of Crisis, Kara and Co. try to deal with the consequences. </p>
<p>In a world where Lex Luthor is the boss, her best friend still hates her and Leviathan no where to be found, are they really safe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paved With Good Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is just a little something I couldn’t get out of my head. Hope you enjoy.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own, Supergirl, The CW, or DC Comics. I’m just playing with the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Darkness.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That was the first thing Nia noticed as she found herself standing alone, rain pouring down and howling winds beating on her back. She supposed she should be used to this by now, world ending- sorry, worlds ending crisis barely survived, of course she couldn’t even go a week having boring, normal dreams. God, sometimes she really missed those.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t like this,” Nia muttered as she began walking around, hands wrapping around her arms, taking note of whatever she could see. It wasn’t much.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>As the rain began to fall harder and the winds picked up she found herself on the edge of a park, surrounded by trees. Nia walked faster, a strange pit forming in her stomach, the air felt thicker, something wasn’t right.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She walked faster still, deeper into the park, passing empty benches and fallen branches until finally saw saw it, them. People standing still, apparently staring at nothing. Nia approached them carefully knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get their attention on a vision but still trying to see what had them all like this.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She was really starting to hate this dream.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That was when she noticed their eyes. They were almost completely white, leaving only a small portion for the pupils to show, giving them a very similar look to Obsidian North’s vr lenses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nia went from person to person trying to see if there was even a single one of them who didn’t have the lenses, someone that could give her a clue about what was going on. Was this just a collective dream in a very, very creepy scenario? Or something else?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>With her luck, Nia figured, definitely something else.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She jogged around the park, going towards the center where most of the people were standing. She passed men, women, kids, all frozen in place. She had to find Brainy, or Alex, Kara, someone who could tell her what was wrong, what happened to all this people. Nia looked and looked until she found the only thing that was moving in her dream. A cat. An abnormally big, mean looking cat with mangy fur was sitting in one of the benches, tail swishing as it stared at her with its big, green eyes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nia stood still for a second before taking a deep breath as she approached the feline carefully. The cat seemed indifferent to her, liking its paw, tail still swishing until Nia stood directly in front of it. The feline stopped suddenly, tail wrapping around its body, mangy fur standing on end and ears back. But it wasn’t looking at her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nia followed the cat’s stare and found a woman standing apart from the people. Long black heair flowing down her back, visibly wet from the rain. She was holding something out toward the night. She moved to the side, trying to get a better look at the woman’s face and whatever package she was cradling in her arms. The woman’s shoulder shook, whether it was from cold or fear, Nia couldn’t say. Part of her hair fell on her face, obscuring her features from Nia but there was something so terribly familiar about her. She could swear she had seen her before.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly a frightened cry parted form the woman’s mouth. Nia moved faster watching as the hands that that been holding what she could now see was a glowing white box became a dark red as the woman tried to hold on to it. Nia could see her trembling, holding on to the box as if it were a life line while the red consumed her hands, forearms and going higher and higher the more she tried to hold on to the box.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She couldn’t watch anymore, the woman’s cries growing in desperation, Nia went to get the box away from her when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Almost faster than she could follow the car sprung from the bench, making straight for the woman, Fur standing and claws out. It jumped at the woman, knocking the box from her hands and scratching her arms in the process. The cat touched the box with its bloody paw as if to mark it before picking it up and sprinting away again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Torn between checking on the woman and chasing the cat Nia froze for a second. She looked at the woman, now sat on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth, muttering incoherently. Nia felt a stab of pity for her, whatever that box was it appeared very important to her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“it wasn’t supposed to happen, It wasn’t supposed to happen! Not this time,” The woman said.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nia hesitated and felt a cold chill down her spine. Goosebumps formed o her arms and she knew. The car was back staring at her box cradled between its paws. Nia run forward and the cat sprinted away, running faster and faster until Nia almost lost sight of it. It finally stopped on a break between the trees where three people stood, two men and a women.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The cat approached them swiftly going for the woman and rubbing against her leg as the woman crouched down and took the box away from it. She stood and presented the box to the other two.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What did I tell you?” She said, “The hubris of humans, they never change. And now we can proceed.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Nia felt the air around them grow thicker again, winds picking up. This, this was horribly wrong, she could feel it in her bones, whatever this was it had to be stopped at all costs. She ran back toward where she had last seen the familiar woman finding her in the same place, exactly as she had left her and arriving just in time to watch her lift her head and come face to face with red rimmed eyes. Familiar, green, red rimmed eyes</em>.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia shot out of bed, chest heaving. She brought a hand to her sweaty forehead trying to calm her racing heart. She couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no way, she was still getting the hang of interpreting her dreams. She should have payed more attention to her mother when she was explaining. She could be wrong. She had to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This cannot be happening,” she whispered. “ She can’t be this far gone, she wouldn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got her legs over the edge, standing fast. She had to to be sure before she panicked, right? It wouldn’t do to alarm anyone before she had confirmation. Nia had been consulting with Maeve, who after a few months of pointed silence and biting remarks had agreed to help her sister with her dream interpretation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked for her phone, not finding it on the bedside table. Going over to where she rummaged through the clothes she had left there last night. Letting out a relieved cry when she found her phone inher coat pocket with enough charge left for the call she needed to make.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, come on, pick up!” Nia muttered.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After a few tones the line finally connected and her sister’s sleepy voice reached her. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” Maeve grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah well, regular hours were never part of this deal, were they?” Nia quipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t make me hang up on you, Nia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, that one was good and you know it!” She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m hanging up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, wait!” Nia sighed, “I had a dream and I know you said I should interpret them on my own now but this, I- Ineed to be absolutely sure, Maeve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hear the bedsheets rustle as her sister sat up. “Nia, are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I just need to know Maeve, I need you to tell me I’m wrong. Because if this means what I think it means then…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m listening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so Nia repeated her dream as best as she remembered, with her sister asking pointed question when she needed until they reached the part that Nia dreaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you are sure it was that cat?” Her sister asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah” Nia sighed, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “I’m right, aren’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nia…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it, I need to do something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nia if what you told me about her is true then I’m not sure you should be messing with her,” Maeve probed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to mess with her and I’m not going to do this alone but you and I both know that if I don’t do something…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re screwed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>